The Roseate Ninja with Blades
by XGrantZ
Summary: After the events of Chloe Cunningham the 9th grade ninja, Nomi and Lily lead a normal life until a new threat appears. The age of Chaos has risen from its shadows and only the Norisu Nine can stop it with their new friendly allies! *Chloe Cunningham the 9th grade ninja was a story of mine which I deleted for the reason of the chapters having to many errors*
1. Chapter 1: Who is Chloe?

Lily and Nomi stared at the ceiling wall, blankly, emotionless, lying on the floor of Lily's room.

"Lily..." Nomi called.

"Yes, Nomi?" she answered.

"Do you still remember Chloe?" he asked.

"Who's that? Is she a friend of yours?" she asked, getting up from the cold hard ground.

"It seems that even the people who are related to her are losing memories of Chloe, one by one. How long has it been since you became the goddess of time?" Nomi said to himself, closing his eyes gently.

"I'm gonna get us something to eat, brb," Lily said as she turned the door knob and walked straight out of her room. Nomi got up and scanned her room, he spotted a letter on Lily's desk. Curiosity took over his mind and went to check it out. "Ahem," He read the letter which said,

 _To Chloe_

 _Chotto Chloe, how have you been doing my friend. It's been 8 years since I moved from Norrisville to Tokyo, Japan. I heard there wa_ _s a ninja there. When I get back, I hope I can see the ninja. It will be so epic! And of course..I hope I can see you..You were the first to ever made friends with me!_ _Watashi wa hontōni shiawase desu. Watashi wa anata ga mitemite hoshī, watashi no saisho no tokimeki._

 _Love,_

 _Kumagawa_

"Kumagawa? Who the bloody hell is that? He has a crush on Chloe!" Nomi screamed as he got mad blushing like crazy! Lily entered the room with a plate with donuts.

"Oh Nomi, I thought some goat was choking to death saying 'I masturbated', here's some donuts my mom bought from the bakery downtown," she said placing it down on the floor. Nomi placed back the letter on the table and got ready to eat the yummy tasty donuts. Before he could eat, he asked,

"Who's Kumagawa?"

"Hmm? Kumagawa? He's a childhood friend of mine," she said eating her donuts happily. "For some reason he knows Chloe as well like you but none of us remember who she is,"

"Is he related to you?" Nomi asked putting the whole donut into his mouth.

"No, we're not related to blood," Lily said.

Nomi think hard about it. The people that were not related to Chloe lost their memories of her like Nina, Hotaru and the others. How come he still remembers her? Then, he asked Lily when he will be arriving to Norrisville.

"Hmm..I guess tomorrow in the morning, why do you ask?" Lily asked looking at the plate which were full of donuts but now gone. "Dang it.."

"I'm gonna prove Chloe's existence!" Nomi announced as he ran straight out of the room in a speed of lightning.

"Seriously...Who's Chloe?" she sighed walking out of the room as well, carrying the empty plate to the sink. Nomi went into the Norrisville Forest, where he used to train Chloe and Lily before they fought the sorcerer 3 months ago. He sat under the tree and meditated.

 **/In his mind\**

Petals and leaves from the tree fell into the shallow river. Nomi lied under a tree taking a nap. He actually has a question he, himself, couldn't answer. Why did he like Chloe. Was it because she was as nice as her father, Randy or either resembled him too much? Was it because she sacrificed everything for everyone during her battle? Was it because she has always helped him and the others in no matter what situation?

He did not have an answer. At all.

"What are you doing here Nomi?" a girl asked bending down as she brought her face close to Nomi.

"Who are you..." he asked opening his eyes slowly.

"Don't be silly, it's your best friend Kuroe," she said pinching his cheeks. "Why are you sitting around here for? Haruka's waiting for us,"

"Haruka? She knows this girl?" Nomi asked himself and got up. The image of the girl named Kuroe was blury. Everything was clear except for her face.

"We'll be late!" Kuroe said, taking his hand and running towards the village.

The touch of her hands sent shivers down Nomi's spine, like she was something he didn't want to remember at all.

The moment they got to the village, it was a battle with the sorcerer. Nomi looked around, dead people everywhere, people fighting for their lives. The moment he turned to his left, he saw Haruka's head attached to the pole of the village square.

"Haruka...No...Please..Stop it.." he muttered in disbelieve.

"Isn't it amazing Nomi?" Kuroe asked dancing around him grinning.

"Get away from me..." he said as he recalled something. Was his family alright? As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran to the Chonikos household, abandoning Kuroe. The moment he reached there, he was shocked!

All of them were sitting outside the door, without their heads. Blood written on the door saying, 'its all your fault'. He could not take the crap he was seeing anymore, he ran to wherever god knows where, and saw Kuroe fighting of the monsters who used to be humans with the other people fighting. Nomi saw the sorcerer appeared behind her, Nomi warned,

"Kuroe! Look out!"

"NEVER CALL ME BY MY NAME!" She shouted before the sorcerer slit her throat. "Its all your fault, I died..."

Nomi saw her face at last, but it was strange, her face, was exactly like Chloe's.

 **/Reality\**

"Ahhhhh!" Nomi screamed as he stopped meditating.

"Gahhhhh!"Lily screamed as well, but more like a screech. "What happened Nomi?"

He kept silent, crying. Lily couldn't help but felt bad for him. She was kind of sorry she could not remember who was Chloe for the sake of Nomi. Nomi still could not find the answer to his question but he did find out Haruka wasn't his only friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Colours

"..."

"..."

The two friends kept silent, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Hey No-" Lily said until she saw a knife that flew in the air, stabbing Nomi's in the head.

"Dafuq?" Nomi muttered as he fell to the ground.

"A KNIFE JUST FELL FROM THE SKY!" Lily screamed in panic, she turned behind and saw Hotaru and Zack. "Hotaru, Zack, a knife came flying into Nomi's head!"

"Yeah, we know. Pretty awesome aim I had there, didn't I?" Hotaru said with pride, not knowing she actually hurt somebody.

"Like hell it was! You just stabbed a 800 over year old book for god sake!" Zack screeched pointing at Nomi who passed out on the ground.

"Don't worry, i'm alright..." Nomi got up as he took out the knife from his head and threw it to the ground.

"Nomi's still alive? Tch..." Hotaru said with a pissed off look on her face.

"You intended to kill me?" Nomi screeched.

"Well, I intended to stab you,"

"It's the same fucking thing! Stabbing is something that might cause you to die!"

"Wait a second! You said 'might' so my whole intention was not killing about you, Nomi,"

They kept on with their argument that Lily and Zack had to take extreme measures.

"Are you sure this won't make people think we're weird and suspicious?" Lily asked carrying Nomi on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, if anyone were to ask, just say they drank to much alcohol. Problem solved," Zack said, carrying Hotaru on his shoulders.

"Wait, aren't we suppose to be underage for drinking?" Lily asked.

"Oh, we're here," Zack smiled as they reached Lily's house. They entered and laid Nomi and Hotaru on the bed of Lily's room.

"Hey kids! How ya-" Randy came bursting through the door asking how they were doing until he saw Nomi and Hotaru, badly beaten up and unconscious.

"I can explain, dad!" Lily said.

"I think I hear your mom calling me!" Randy said closing the door as fast as he could in an instant.

"Told you we should say they drank too much, it's now your fault your dad misunderstood the situation," Zack accused.

"My dad would never fall for a reason like that!" Lily shouted at Zack, pouting her mouth then looking away. "Hey Zack, do you still have any ideas who is Chloe,"

"Not a clue," he answered.

"Every time Nomi mentions the name, I feel so sad and stressed. Is Chloe someone incredibly close to me?" the pink hair asked herself.

At that moment, Nomi and Hotaru started to regain consciousness. "Ugghh..." Nomi groaned.

"Oh! You guys are awake," Zack said in relief. "It's time to get back home Hotaru. I'm sure Sam is seriously worried about you,"

She nodded and followed Zack out of the room saying "Goodbye you guys,"

"Hey, why were we unconscious? I thought you and I were walking back home from the forest?" Nomi queried.

"Ummmm..." Lily gulped. "ANYWAYS! What happened when you were meditating? The moment I sat next to you, you screamed like you were about to get killed. Mind explaining to me?"

"Oh! Look at the time, I gotta get some sleep, Lily," the red hair said then transforming back into a book.

"Hey! Nom-nomicon!" she grabbed the Nomicon and shook it, calling him.

After a few minutes she gave up and went to bed, still annoyed that Nomi would not tell her what had happened when he was meditating. She jumped out of her bed, not able to sleep. She decided to call Haruka and ask her what was happening with Nomi and who was Chloe.

"Hmm? Haruka here,"

"Hey Haruka,"

"Why hello Li-chan, what made you call me?"

"It's about Nomi,"

"What about Nomi?

"He's been acting strange recently,"

"Oh my, is that so? What makes him act so strangely to you, Li-chan?"

"He screamed when he meditated, has been quiet lately, we haven't been doing any trainings at all for the past 3 months and kept talking about a person named Chloe,"

"I see...I am also not certain about somebody named Chloe..But before Nomi and I fought the sorcerer, we used to hang out with his siblings and train together. Kuroe was always the bright one in trainings,"

"Kuroe? Who the heck is that,"

"A close friend of Nomi's. She died while fighting the sorcerer, like me, but I was reincarnated. Now that you've mentioned it, Chloe sounds alot like Kuroe I must say,"

"Hey...You are absolutely right, Haruka!"

"Perhaps Chloe is a friend of ours and somehow a reincarnation of Kuroe! But...Chloe's name might just be a coincidence that it sound like Kuroe..."

"Awww..."

"Don't be sad, Li-chan, cheer up my friend!"

"You always know what to say Haruka,"

"Hehehe, I have a weird feeling,"

"Why is that so?"

"It feels like...Something evil is coming,"

"What now, the sorcerer was already enough to handle! What could it possibly be now?"

"I don't know..But stay alert at all times,"

Haruka then hung up the phone, not even saying goodbye to Lily. The girl sighed and looked up at the ceiling and asked herself immediately,

"What colour am I now.." she covered her mouth in an instant, surprised by what happened. She dived back into her bed and covered herself with her gigantic, fluffy blanket, forgetting what had happened a few seconds ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Kumagawa's arrival

"Lily..."

Lily wondered who was trying to wake her up from her sleep. She got up and was in a white room filled with flowers around her bed. Elegant lavender hair caught Lily's attention. The girl was standing in front of the bed, her eyes closed.

"Umm...Who are you?" Lily asked almost covering herself with the blanket. The maiden giggled.

"My name is Megami Rushia," she smiled gently. Lily bushed at the sight of that and immediately introduced herself,

"M-m-my name i-is Lily!"

"Yes, we've met before I believe," Megami Rushia said, playing with her hair.

Lily was confused, she has never met anyone who had really beautiful purple hair, red and yellow eyes, who wore a red scarf and a white dress. Out of the blue, tears started to fall down Lily's cheeks from her eyes.

"Wh-why am I crying?" Lily said, trying to wipe of her tears. She started to cry uncontrollably for some reason.

"It seems my presence just made you sad, I shall take my leave now," Megami Rushia said as Lily's vision started going blur. Lily reached out to her and said,

"Wait!"

The last thing she could see was Megami Rushia smiling.

"Lily, wake up!" Nomi called out. Lily woke up and realized it was all a dream, except for her tears. She could not stop crying and felt like she was missing someone precious to her.

"Whats wrong? You were shouting and talking to yourself in your sleep. Did Randy told you a scary story again last night? He should know his daughter well that you hate scary stuff," Nomi sighed folding his arms.

"Nomi...I'm scared...It feels like i'm forgetting someone.." she said gripping onto her skirt, tears overflowing. Nomi could say nothing but pat her on the head and just stare emotionless. The person she's missing, is none other but...Her sister.

"Nomi! Lily! You're gonna be late for school!" Theresa called from downstairs.

They stayed there for a few seconds.

"Late?"

They screeched and rushed to get ready and then raised down the stairs. They were able to board the bus on time, lucky them. The moment they boarded the bus, they sat on the seats and were exhausted as ****.

"Oh, I forgot!" Lily said, checking her phone.

Nomi did not know what she meant and looked at what she was trying to do.

"Nomi! Great news, Kumagawa's in Norrisville and is now attending our school today!" she said with excitement.

"Tch..." Nomi said showing a pissed off look as he turned away from Lily. "Geez, someone's in a bad mood today," she pouted her lips as she dropped her phone back into her bag.

The moment they reached the school, a boy with short brown hair and green eyes were waving at the two friends.

"Kumagawa!" Lily said as she ran towards him. Nomi did the same.

"Hello, Lily. Its been a long time since I saw you! How are you and Chloe doing?" he asked.

"Seriously! Who's Chloe?" Lily said in frustration. Nomi was shocked by what Kumagawa said and grabbed his hand, saying to Lily,

"Excuse us for a moment,"

He dragged him to the back of the gym and folded his arms,

"Do you even know who's Chloe?"

"Well..She's Lily's sister. Isn't she?" Kumagawa said,.

Nomi did not know what to say after that, no one remembered Chloe except for him. How was Kumagawa able to remember her? A million questions and theories zipped through Nomi's mind. Was Kumagawa somehow special in a way he was given the ability to still have memories of his dear friend, Chloe?

"Stop wasting my time, Nomi Chonikos," he said grinning menacingly at Nomi.

"How the hell...? I didn't even told you my name.." Nomi gulped, taking a step back.

This does not look good at all...


	4. Chapter 4: School's Kyūketsuki

Note: Gahhhh! I finally have my one month holiday! Which means i would be writing more chapters for the story faster. That's all now, lol.

"Isn't it obvious?" the brunet smirked.

This was the first time Nomi was scared beyond his wits with such vicious aura surrounding Kumagawa and his presence. Kumagawa sighed,

"Let's not keep Lily waiting," then walked away. Nomi grabbed him from the arm.

"Who are you working for?"

The brown haired boy could only say, "Let go of me.."

"I asked you a question..." Nomi was still holding onto Kumagawa's hand.

"No one," that was the only thing Kumagawa could say. "Nomi!" Haruka shouted.

Haruka walked towards Nomi and took his hand of Kumagawa's. "Sorry if my friend was trying to do something inconsiderate at you,"

"Um...It's fine actually," Kumagawa said, walking away.

"Just what the hell you think you're doing?" Nomi screamed.

"What were you just trying to do with that boy? What if a teacher spotted you doing that? Lily would be very upset with you. Maybe even Randy would be upset with this," Haruka lectured.

Nomi could just sighed and looked away, Haruka was like his big sister.

"Nomi, I heard from Lily you've been acting strange...Are you still talking about Chloe? We already told you, we don't know her," she said with a serious look.

Nomi faced her, filled with anger and said, "Chloe exists! She just made you all forget about her,!" and stormed out of the gym.

Haruka could just stand there, looking at Nomi suffering.

"Alright, Lily! Answer this question," Mr daniel, their math teacher, ordered.

Lily stood up from her chair and walked towards the whiteboard. She grabbed the marker and did the work solution, Nomi just stared out the window, not paying attention at all.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred out of the blue at one of the school's building. Everyone stood up from their chairs and went to the window to see what had happened. Nomi, Haruka and Lily kept silent for awhile before they ran out of the classroom.

"Haruka, do you sense any presence near the location before the explosion?" Lily asked.

"There is! I sense 6 people, now there's only 3 people..." Haruka said.

The moment she said 3 people, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the location. Once they reached there, they caught sight of a girl with long pink hair, naked, glaring at them with her mouth and hands full of blood. There were three students in front of her and the other three at the corner of the room.

"Ugghhh...I hate red stuff...That especially looks like blood," Lily said as she hid behind Nomi, quivering in fear.

"Watashi no namae Kyūketsuki," the girl said as she walked towards us as she left a blood trail from the teacher's desk.

"Kyūketsuki...That's japanese isn't it? What does it mean?" Nomi asked himself trying to remember what was the meaning of it. Haruka ran in front of us and warned,

"Get away from her!" as she reached out her left hand to Kyūketsuki,

"Watashi no kami no sai ni kii te watashi wa ima tsugunai koto o yakuda tsumi no tame ni watashi o yurushite! Kagutsuchi"

A circle appeared at where Kyūketsuki was standing. Fire started to appear within the circle as it started to burn Kyūketsuki.

"Tch.." she escaped from the circle with half of her body burnt to crisp.

"What the," Lily gasped.

"No human can survive Haruka's Kagutsuchi!" Nomi said.

"She's not a human, like what she said, her name was Kyūketsuki, meaning Vampire," Haruka said.

"Umm...Guys, this is bad..." Lily said as she pointed to the three students standing at the corner.

"Oh no, I forgot that there was still three students left..." Haruka sighed.

"Don't worry, i'll erase their memories," a voice appeared out of nowhere. Kumagawa leaned at the side of the door, looking at them.

"Kumagawa! What are you doing here?" Lily asked. Nomi looked away from him. The brunet giggled childishly as he walked towards Kyūketsuki.

"What are you doing? Get away from her," Haruka said as she ran towards Kumagawa. Kyūketsuki took a step back, still on the teacher's desk as Kumagawa touched her cheeks.

"What the hell does Kumagawa think his doing...He can get killed..." Lily bit her lips. Nomi grabbed Haruka's hand, preventing her from stopping Kumagawa.

"I mean no harm," he smiled as he patted her head. With Kyūketsuki off guard, his hand shot through her chest as he said,

"I just need you to perish,"

Kyūketsuki coughed up blood as she turned to see that her heart was in Kumagawa's hand. "Such strength..."

"Oyasuminasai!" he took his hand out of her chest with the heart still with him. He threw it to the ground and stepped on it, blood went all over the place. The students in the corner screamed in terror with the horror they just saw.

"What is he?" Nomi asked.

"Kumagawa...What the hell," Lily said in disbelief. Kyūketsuki disappeared into mid-air in a split second.

"Haha! Now to erase your memories," he laughed as he faced the students.


	5. Chapter 5: The Kasai Clan

"I think we should let Haruka erase the memories of those three other than a random person we barely known who just killed a vampire without even a single mercy..." Nomi said.

"Nomi!" Lily shouted in anger. "I trust Kumagawa and I suggest he erase the memories of those three,"

"Enough," Haruka said as she walked towards the three students standing in the corner. "I'm sorry that I have to do this...But you three have seen too much. Could you guys stand outside the classroom? What i'm about to do might erase your memories as well,"

Nomi, Lily and Kumagawa did what she said and stood out of the classroom closing the door, leaving Haruka and the three students in there.

"Kumagawa...How did you do that? I know you are a sweet, kind and soft-spoken boy," Lily asked as she took a step forward in front of Kumagawa. He smirked,

"You seriously think I was somebody like that? But I gotta say, haven't you realised?"

Nomi and Haruka looked at each other. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Hahahaha! You really are a comedian my sweet little flower!" Kumagawa laughed as if it was a joke. Lily screamed, "I know this isn't like you Kumagawa! Look!" she took out her phone and showed him the picture they took when they were still kids. "Take a fucking look at this gentle smile! Can you explain this? Are you just bloody acting?"

Kumagawa went closer to see the picture, examining it. "Wow, I have an awesome smile I must say!" he praised himself. Nomi took away Lily's phone as he said,

"Let me see,"

He looked at the picture and then he looked at Kumagawa multiple times. Kumagawa showed a dirty look,

"What's wrong Chonikos? Fallen in love with me? Don't worry, i'm gay!"

Nomi stucked his tongue out at him, "Tch...No thank you, i'm in love with Randy asshole,"

Kumagawa then folded his arms, "Well that's not nice to say to me,"

Nomi did not bother listening to what he had to say next and went back to what he wanted to do. "This picture...Kumagawa had brown hair, blue eyes..." he mumbled as he examined closer at the picture. His eyes then went to Kumagawa and was shocked. He pointed to him,

"You're not the real Kumagawa!" Nomi accused.

Kumagawa grinned and leaned on the wall, "Correct! But, what makes you say that?"

Nomi explained, "This picture and how Kumagawa looks right now, he doesn't have red eyes nor the kasai clan birthmark on his neck in this picture, why do you have that now?"

Lily turned to Nomi and asked, "Kasai?"

He sighed, "Kasai means 'fire', the Kasai clan was an ally of the Chonikos houshold for generations. Who knew they still existed till' this day..."

Lily hid behind Nomi, "That means..."

"He holds the blood of a Kasai," Nomi said. "HAHAHAHA! You two are really idiots," Kumagawa laughed. Lily and Nomi looked at each other puzzled.

"Kumagawa doesn't hold the blood a Kasai," a mysterious voice came from behind them.

Kumagawa stopped laughing and said in his best host-voice, "Bingo! Give the boy a prize!"

Nomi and Lily turned behind and saw...

"Yami!" Lily said. Nomi turned away, "Kuso...Tengu boy.."

Yami sighed and said to them, "He doesn't possess the blood of a Kasai but a soul of a Kasai possesses him,"

Lily was confused, "W-what? He's possessed, by a soul of a Kasai?"

Yami walked towards her and gave her a knock on the head, "Yes...Can't you understand english or do I have to speak japanese,"

"Meanie..." Lily said as she rubbed her head.

"So right now, who we are seeing right now is the soul of the Kasai possessing Kumagawa?" Nomi asked.

"Yes!" Kumagawa replied in an instant. "I share body with Kumagawa, simple to understand?"

"No! It's not simple to fucking understand! A soul of the Kasai Clan who was suppose to be extinct due to the sorcerer's plan to to dominate the whole fucking world, is living in my best friend's body, fuck you shoved up dick!" Lily cursed.

"Um...Lily, no need for the curses, chill," Nomi said patting her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm done erasing the memories of the students," Haruka said as she opened the door and stepped out of the classroom seeing a serious situation going on. "I came out in a bad timing didn't I.."

"Oh yes you did, Haruka," Yami said as he place his hands in his pocket. Haruka greeted Yami after that.

"So basically you can control his body whenever you want to," Lily said. Kumagawa brushed his hair and said, "Well...Yeah kinda. Since there's no more danger, i'll stop taking over his body for now," his eyes then turned blue and the Kasai Clan mark was gone.

"Kumagawa! How I miss you!" Lily cried as she jumped at Kumagawa and hugged him. He sighed and patted her head, "Haha, you're always like this,"

She chuckled. Nomi then walked towards Kumagawa, "What's the name of the soul who possesses you?"

"Honō," the brunet replied. "Sounds like homo..." Lily said then she and Haruka started laughing.

"Lily...I am a homosexual..." Nomi said glaring at them.

"Oh sorry..." Lily apologized, frightened by him.

"That's the place of where the explosion occured!" A teacher shouted, pointing to the classroom at where we were at.

"We better make a run for it guys or we're screwed!" Yami warned as we ran away from the scene. We hid at one of the abandoned club rooms.

"You shouldn't have used your power in front of the students," Nomi sighed.

"We were fighting against a vampire! How could I not use my power in that situation," Haruka pouted her lips. Lily could not help but cry. Yami hugged Lily to comfort her and asked, "Why are ya' crying?"

"The three students that were in front of Kyūketsuki...Were they dead?" Lily asked.

The others did not know what to say at all...They did not know either...But a possible chance..They were dead...


End file.
